An Affectation of Calm
by lustre
Summary: Reid Garwin rarely made promises because they were something he truly believed should not be broken.His senior year at Spenser was seriously going to challenge this philosophy along with alot of other things he thought he knew.ReidOC Summary inside.lemons
1. Chapter 1

**An Affectation of Calm**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant or any of its characters or settings. I'm sorry if this story resembles any others. I only own the characters that are clearly OC. This disclaimer is for the full story.

**Summary:** Reid Garwin rarely made promises because they were something he truly believed should not be broken. His senior year at Spenser was seriously going to challenge this philosophy.

Between the secret his brothers and he live by and the discovery they may not be the only ones , trying to survive senior year at Spenser and live up to the Garwin name, was falling in love really going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done?Rating for sexual situations and language. ReidOC

**Chapter 1.**

"What are you doing?" Nina demanded as he tried to push through the door she had just opened. She would have ignored his incessant banging if she wasn't positive that he wouldn't stop until he was let in. She put the full weight of her body against the door to prevent him from entering. She'd let him in eventually but this was their little routine, and they needed it, made them feel normal.

"Come on, lemme in!" he replied a soft pout touching his lips. "It's been ages… " he trailed off his pout turning into a smirk. And she knew where his mind had wandered to, although wandered may have been an exaggeration, from what she knew of him his mind spent most of the time in the gutter, or rather a janitors closet if most of the stories about his escapades were to be believed

"Ages?" Nina questioned raising a sculpted eyebrow. It had been two week tops, possibly less; all the moving in the last couple of days had her internal clock a bit thrown. From New York back to the family home in Ipswich, then to Spenser and all in a couple of days had her exhausted. Which was why she would have been perfectly happy to ignore the blonde currently leaning lazily against her doorway, but if she knew anything it was that Reid Garwin did not give up on anything. She knew if he wanted something enough he got it, and surprisingly it was because he worked for it. People thought he was lazy but he wasn't, the problem was he just didn't want the things he should.

His smirk broadened into a full blown smile. "Long enough." he replied as his fingers came up to play with the edge of her t-shirt. She batted his hand away, but they both knew there was no real conviction in her actions. It was all just part of their little game.

"I have a roommate Reid," She told him trying to make sure his view of the room was completely blocked. "I don't think Sian would really appreciate me inviting you in right now." She finished.

"Excuses, excuses," he mocked. "I know she's not here yet, she hasn't signed back in I checked." he informed her. "That and we both know she wouldn't put up with you playing your shitty music." he mocked as the song playing quietly in the background changed.

She attempted to look contrite, but failed miserably. "Say please." She laughed knowing he'd hate it.

And he did hate it, but that was how their relationship worked. They snarked and teased and goaded each other all of it leading to the same end. She would let him into her room and they would stop pretending the minute the door closed behind him.

They were close, but didn't act it in public. They talked a lot and in fact knew a lot about each other, it was kind of inevitable with the kind of relationship they had, you could only recycle so much small talk before other avenues of conversation became necessary. They both still had their secrets though; their pillow talk didn't extend that far.

"You want me to beg?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave as he brought his hand back up, this time sneaking his fingers under her top and caressing her stomach. "Please, Nina, please?" he whispered stepping as close as he could with the door still blocking his entrance to her room.

"Mmmm please let me in." he begged huskily as fingers continued to move slowly up her body, a very definite destination in mind.

"You know I wondered where this t-shirt went!" he told her as he dropped his face into her neck, his lips brushing gently along the column of her throat, his warm breath causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold baby?" He questioned in a whisper.

"Let me in and I'll warm you right up." He added. She ignored him trying to keep her breathing under control, she didn't want him to know just how much her body was responding to him, and to say she was glad she was wearing a bra was an understatement.

He continued to stroke the soft skin of her stomach, getting closer and closer to her chest. "I really love that t-shirt Nina, and as good as you look swathed in my original sex pistols concert t-shirt that cost me 250 sheets, I think I'd much rather see it on your floor." he whispered in her ear.

The snarky reply she was about to bite out in response to his cheesy line died on her lips as she felt him bite down on the sensitive skin of her collarbone forcing a groan to escape her.

"Let me in, please Nina, please?" he begged again but she could feel his smile against her neck, it sounded so contrived that she almost laughed.

Grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him into her room. "Not in the hallway Reid, come on anyone could see!" she reminded him.

"Well then you should have just let me in the damn room." he responded as he threw himself down on her bed and kicked his shoes off. She hadn't fully finished unpacking so boxes were still strewn across the room. "This place is worse than mine and Tyler's." he informed her as he rifled through a box sitting beside her bed.

"Nice!" he smirked at her as he pulled his hand back out of the box a pair of midnight blue panties hanging from his finger. "I don't believe I've seen these before." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Wanna try them on for me?"

"That would kinda defeat the purpose of your little visit though wouldn't it Garwin." she reminded him as she made her way over to the record player she'd just set up in the corner.

"Any requests?" she asked him as she bent over to riffle through the still unpacked box of vinyl.

"Should I even bother answering that?" he laughed knowing she'd ignore his request if it wasn't exactly what she felt like listening to.

"When did you get back?" she asked pretending not to hear his question as she straightened up having found the record she was looking for.

"No! No!" he shouted. "I was enjoying the view. Come on bend back over there and choose something different." he begged, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

She merely raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to put the music on.

"Fine," he groaned. "Got back Monday. I wasn't going to stay in that house a minute longer than I had to , if it weren't for my aversion to the AM's I would have been banging down the door at six in the morning to get back in. "

"The Yale rant again?" she asked turning to look at him to which he merely nodded. "Your parents or your granddad?"

"Everyone." He informed her leaning back on the bed his back resting against the wall as he closed his eyes, frustration written all over his face.

"Hmm." she replied, there was nothing else to say, it was an on-going battle between Reid and his family. She knew from experience that nothing she said would make him feel better. But that didn't mean there was nothing she could do, she thought smiling to herself.

"Hey Reid?" she whispered softly, the change in her tone was enough to make him open his eyes and watch her as she started moving slowly towards the bed he was lounging on, swaying her hips gently to the music as she toyed with the well-worn material resting over her stomach. "Don't think about it right now." she continued, "We have way more important things you should be concentrating on." she informed him smiling as he raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes following her every move.

"I think you might just be right." he smiled reaching for her and pulling her to him the minute she stepped close enough to the bed. He leaned up pulling her face down to finally meld their lips together, his hands pulling her body to him, forcing her to straddle him as she tried to get as close to him as possible.

Her hand went straight to the bottom of his t-shirt playing with the material before dipping her fingers inside it and under the waist of his jeans gently sweeping her fingers over the sensitive skin there.

"Mmmm have I mentioned how much I like this outfit?" he purred in her ear. "Because I really really really like how you look in my clothes". He told her as he pulled her or should she say his Sex Pistols t-shirt over her head in one quick movement, then leaning forward to hike his own shirt up over his head too, before pulling her flush against him. His hot bare flesh meeting hers as his lips attached themselves to her neck.

Reid's hands moved down her back, his thumbs pressing into her skin making chills shoot through her. His hands fell to her hips and she instinctively ground down against him as his lips continued their path down her neck, a grown escaping them as his body reacted to her actions. In a second he'd lifted her like she weighed nothing and flipped her so she was suddenly laying on her back him hovering over her. Giggling she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard, he made her feel like her body was on fire and she needed to feel him.

Their lips still fused she reached down unbuttoning his pants and reaching inside pushing past his boxers and starting to stroke him, slowly at first then faster as she felt him start to strain against her palm, he groaned loudly before grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away.

"Mhhmm baby, I wanna make this good for you and if you don't stop that I won't last long." he whispered roughly in her ear. She smirked up at him and helped him kick his pants off as he pulled her shorts down leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Something tells me you knew I'd be dropping by." he commented as he ran his fingers along the edge of the deep green lace panties she was wearing, one of his favourite colours on her. They stood out shockingly against her snow white skin, her black bra an even starker contrast.

"Nope!" she replied breathely a smirk on her lips, "In fact I was actually contemplating pretending not to be home for a minute when you first started banging down my door before I realised you woulda just kept on knocking!" she informed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to create some kind of friction.

"You want me to stop?" he breathed but reached behind her to unclasp her bra as he asked.

"You couldn't stop if you wanted to!" Nina groaned as she ground against him, sighing his name as his lips came down to meet the peak of her breast. "Oh god!" she mewled as he lavished attention to her bare chest, in an instant her body reacted, her eyes closed and her whole body lifted to his lips as the immediate pleasures surged through her.

She felt his hands on her thighs as they danced lazily up towards the edge of her underwear he raised his eyes to meet hers again and then leaned up, kissing her lips gently as his fingers hooked under her panties urging her to unwrap her legs from his waist so he could remove them . He stroked her gently before dipping a finger into her wet folds watching as her eyes closed in pleasure, adding a second figure he pumped them in and out slowly, smirking as she let out a keening sigh.

"You like that baby?" he asked his eyes dark with want. She could feel the pleasure building in her belly as he teased her.

She felt him remove his fingers suddenly making her gasp at the sudden loss, her eyes opened as his body was removed from hers completely. She watched him lean over the side of the bed and grab a condom from his pants pocket. Reid Garwin always came prepared, she wondered briefly if he'd ever been in the boy scouts.

Nina sighed as his body came back down to rest between her legs, she'd never admit it to his face but she had missed him in the short time they'd been apart. She smiled as he kicked his boxers off, he looked more than ready for her but she still reached down and stroked him, his eyes rolling back in his head as she paid a little extra attention to his engorged tip. She made one more pass before grabbing the condom from his hand and slowly slipping it on him.

In a moment she felt him enter her and she shifted her hips slowly to adjust to him. He gave her a second before he started to move slowly in and out of her his lips moving to her forehead, then cheeks and finally lips. He kissed her hard before picking up his pace. Thrusting into her, his hands came down to her thighs urging her to wrap her legs around his waist which she did, the new angle making both of them groan loudly. He braced himself on his elbows and dropped his head into the crook of her neck as he continued to pound into her, the friction causing shivers to run through her body. She could feel the pleasure building quickly and wanting it to last longer she grabbed his shoulders forcing him to flip them over with him still inside her.

Smirking down at the surprised look on his face she started up a slow pace allowing the pleasure to build between them slowly. His hands came to her hips guiding her motions and her head lolled back as the pace started to pick up again, she could feel the heat building in her stomach as Reid's thrusts continued to meet her motions. She could feel him begin to move more erratically as pleasure exploded inside her and radiated through her entire body. She continued to move knowing he was on the edge of exploding. He flipped them back over pumping into her even more erratically as he lost control, she could feel the build-up start all over again and with one final thrust felt his release pushing her back over the edge with him.

His body collapsed on hers as he tried to catch his breath. She relished the feel of his weight on her body it made her feel safe.

They both slowly came back to the real world, their breathing fast and deep. Pushing himself back up on his forearms he looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You okay?" she asked confused by the look he was giving her.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded his voice gaining strength as he repeated himself before rolling off her with a sigh and heading for the small WC attached to the room. After a minute he reappeared and she watched the way his muscles moved as he made his way back to the bed. Reid Garwin was not one to be shy of his naked body, and for good reason she thought. He climbed back on the bed and she laid her head on his chest , her arm wrapping around him and her fingers coming up to run along the tattoos he was so proud, running up and down his well-muscled arms.

"You staying here tonight?" She asked him straining to look up at his face.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah baby I think I will."

"Cool," she replied leaning over to turn off the bedside lamp and reaching for the blanket at the end of the bed. "Will you set the alarm?" she asked him to which he merely nodded. "Will you make sure you get up early enough that no one will see you leave?"

"I know the score Nina." he replied before pulling her head back down to rest on his chest and cocooning both of them in the large duvet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy the story. I've changes a few details to suit my idea, such as who the provost is and such. Also sorry I've had some problems with formatting so I've had to edit and reupload a few times , I know its probably annoying. Anyway…

Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 2.**

The loud beeping pulled him from his sleep, it was annoying and he wanted it to stop. He felt the blonde in his arms start to shift as she started to wake and he reached over quickly to turn off the damn alarm clock. He rubbed her back soothingly as she curled around him falling back to sleep, he didn't want the noise to wake her; she was a bigger bitch in the morning than even he was.

He hated that he had to get out of the nice warm bed and drag himself away from the naked girl he held in his arms but he knew if he fell back asleep she'd cuss him out, they couldn't get caught, that was their rule. It was seven am and all he wanted to do was turn over and go back to sleep, maybe wake up in a couple of hours and go for round… what was it four, he smirked to himself as he snaked his arm around her back and stroked her exposed chest, she'd woken him up during the night and demanded another go. He was all too happy to comply.

As he felt his body begin to react to the memory he decided to haul his ass out of bed before he HAD to wake Nina, he had a feeling that rather than indulge him she'd choose to chop his balls off for waking her. Not a pretty image. He shuddered at the thought as he looked around for his clothes. Finding his pants and t-shirt after a minute of searching, he decided to give up on his boxers, the room was strewn with unpacked boxes and he had no idea where they could have landed in the mess that was the sleeping blonde's space.

Zipping up his jeans and pulling his shirt over his head he smirked as he spotted the t-shirt she'd been wearing the previous night. He contemplated taking it back with him, but he knew how much she liked it and he was being honest the previous evening when he'd said he likes her in his clothes; it made him feel like she was his, even if no one else knew. Picking up the old concert t-shirt he folded and placed it on her desk. He leaned back down and kissed her gently on the forehead then turned towards the door.

"Reid," he heard a husky voice whisper. "Are you leaving?

He smirked back at her over his shoulder, "Sorry baby its seven already, people are still moving back in, can't be sure what time their parents will be dumping them on Spenser's doorstep." he added scathingly.

"Oh." was her only reply and for a second he thought she sounded sad about it, though it was probably just his sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him.

"I'll see you later?" he replied questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Mmm yeah." She answered sleepily and he smiled at her before stepping out of the room and closing the door gently.

* * *

He hated the morning, he hated everything about it, the fucking birds singing, the brightness of the stupid sun after the darkness of night, people insisting on talking to him and teachers demanding homework from him, he didn't do the damn homework so what, they should just expect it by now. Classes should start after midday he thought to himself; he might even suggest that to the administration. But right now, in the silence of the empty corridor with no students or teachers to worry about he didn't mind it as much. He smiled as he thought about the girl whose bed he'd just left; Nina Delacroix was different to the other teenage girls in this place, she didn't demand anything from him, other than his silence that is, which was absolutely no skin off his back or at least he kept telling himself that. He didn't have to worry about her wanting him to meet her parents, in fact she actively kept him away from them, she didn't demand to be showered in lavish gifts or to be brought out on boring dinner dates, and most importantly he didn't have to worry about her using extreme measures to keep him; man he'd been with some insane girls.

He hoped he'd make it back before Tyler woke up, he didn't feel like dealing with his best friends disapproving looks, which he knew would be thrown at him if Tyler saw him sneaking back in. Tyler didn't understand his relationship with Nina; he thought that Reid was taking advantage of her. But he wasn't, at least he didn't think he was. They both agreed that this was the best way for things to work. Her family was really strict about her dating or something so she didn't want to see anyone officially and he got to have no strings attached sex with a hot blonde who was amazingly bendy. He smirked, he really had it good with her, he didn't have to worry about her getting jealous of other girls either, she'd made it perfectly clear that he could do what he wanted as long as he had regular STD tests. He laughed at the memory of that conversation; she hadn't even been embarrassed when she brought it up.

Unlocking his door he pushed into the room trying to be quite but groaned when he saw that Tyler's bed was empty, he threw himself down on his own bed burying his head in the soft pillows. Hearing the taps in the bathroom attached to their room come on he groaned again. He'd hoped Tyler had headed down for an early swim or something, no such luck though.

"Hey man." he heard a muffled voice call to him as Tyler exited the WC, pulling the pillow off his head he turned to the tall brunette standing across the room looking at him, and saw the disapproving glare that was being directed at him.

"Baby boy," he replied. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked hoping to avert attention away from himself.

"Just needed to take a leak." he replied as he made his way back to his bed. "So how's Nina, did she have a good summer?" He asked. "Did you even bother to ask her before you jumped her?" he continued sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Yeah Tyler," he answered glaring back at the boy, "she had a good summer, she spent it in new york with her brother. Went to a couple of good concerts and hung out in some hipster art galleries! " He smiled at the other teen, "So fuck you man," he finished. "I'm wrecked and I really don't wanna deal with your judgemental shit right now."

"Sorry." Tyler replied. "I know I shouldn't be getting on your back. I don't get why you don't just date her though!" he told his best friend. They were like brothers but sometimes he had no idea what was going on in the blonde boys head.

"Because neither of us wants that," Reid explained frustrated, he'd had this conversation a million times with the guy.

"Does she even know that you're not sleeping with anyone else?" Tyler asked looking over at Reid.

"Leave it the fuck alone man!" Reid shouted angrily. "It literally has absolutely nothing to do with you and you have no idea what you're talking about so stay out of it." Frustration lacing his words, he was sick of this conversation. "Just go back to sleep baby boy." He demanded turning over in his bed so his back was facing his friend.

"She's my friend too man." Tyler reminded Reid but he just ignored him, he didn't want to get into it. Instead he pulled the blanket over his exhausted body and fell back to sleep.

* * *

He swung his arms behind his back and stretched his muscles before reaching over and touching his toes preparing to make his dive. Training didn't start back until classes did but this is what he did when he needed to think. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the smell of chlorine permeated his nose and he smiled. This was his thing, he had no doubts when he was here, this was the one place where he knew exactly who he was and who he wanted to be.

"Reid." a voice called and he let out an angry breath turning to glare at whoever had interrupted him. He opened his mouth to shout at the intruder but stopped when he saw his grandfather; Provost Garwin.

"Shit." he mumbled, whatever this was about did not stand to go in his favour.

"Hey gramps." he called to the older man as he straightened up and walked towards the older man who was frowning at the teen.

"Show some respect when we're on school premises would you?" the Provost asked though he smiled at his grandson affectionately. "I didn't think training started for another week?" he asked conversationally as they both sat down on the bleachers. "Coach Howards was saying how impressed he was with you at summer training, all you boys in fact."

"I'm trying to clear my head." He said answering his first query. "I'm swimming the fly this year." He told his grandfather.

"I heard and I'm very proud Reid." He told him.

"So what's up?" the blonde asked. "I'm guessing you didn't come looking for me just to talk about swim training."

"There are a couple of new students transferring in this year; a boy named Chase Collins will be joining your class. I want you to show him around, get the boys involved as well." The older man explained.

"So you needed to hunt me down to ask me this why?" the blonde asked confused. "Could you not have just asked at our next dinner?" It didn't seem that pertinent to him, there was still over a week until classes started back up and they always had dinner the evening before the first day of school.

"I am not asking you to," his grandfather responded grimly. "I'm telling you to."

"I don't want to babysit some kid." Reid whined.

"Cut the crap Reid, you always get everything you want." His grandfather answered steadily. "Just do this one favour for me. It's important."

Reid just rolled his eyes; he did not get everything he wanted.

"Yes you do!" his grandfather answered reading his thoughts. "Now stop being a brat and just do what I ask?" He asked before adding, "Please?"

"Yeah okay gramps, fine." His eyes lighting up as a thought crossed his mind. "If I do this for you will you do something for me?"

"This is not a negotiation Reid!" provost Garwin told him

"Everything is up for negotiation grandfather. That's what dad always says anyway. So I'll show this loser around if you get my car fixed?"

"The car you crashed last year?" his grandfather asked. "Is there even anything left of it?" To which Reid just nodded "Why didn't your parents get it fixed then? he asked confused

"Teaching me a lesson or some shit." Reid answered bitterly. "You can just buy me a new one if you like?"

"Language!" the man cut in sharply. "Fine I'll think about it." Reid smiled, man he missed his car, it wasn't his fault, that tree came out of nowhere and he didn't get hurt, he got out of the car before any damage could be done, so what should it matter.

"So where can I find this loser?" He asked.

"He'll be moving in during the week, but I'm sure he'll be at that party you all insist on attending every year." He told the teen causing Reid's head to whip around and look at him in shock. "Didn't think I knew about that did you?" He laughed

"Eh…" Reid responded at a loss to words for once.

Standing his grandfather turned to leave but not before making one last comment.

"Remember Reid, I see everything," he said cryptically. "I know a lot more that you think."

"Whatever gramps!" Reid called to the older man's retreating form as he made his way neck to the edge of the pool. "Stop acting like a creep." He continued. "It's weird!"

"Reid!" his grandfather's stern voice carried a warning but he just laughed as he dived into the pool.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of it all?

Thanks! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters or storylines, only my changes to them.**

**A/N:** Hey sorry for the delay, it's been really, really sunny here the last week so I've been soaking up my year's supply of Vit D. Anyway I hope people are enjoying the story? I need to warn about language and allusions to recreational drug use; they're rich teenagers without too much supervision so I figure it's inevitable. The story will move faster, right now I'm just trying to show some character background show what the relationships of the cannon characters to my OC are and so on, hope it's not boring anyone. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 3**.

"Sian." Nina smiled as the tiny girl entered the room hefting a large suitcase behind her. "I missed you!"

"Hey baby girl!" the small brunette replied dropping her bag and throwing herself at the tall blonde. "Ahhh I missed you so much." she squealed as they hugged tightly only stopping when they heard an awkward cough from the doorway.

Turning with a bright smile on her face Nina greeted Sian's parents. "Mr and Mrs Andrews, how was your summer? How was the south of France?"

"Hi honey," Sian's dad greeted her placing the box he was carrying down before reaching out to hug her, "it was great, we were so sorry that you couldn't join us, even for a week."

"I know I was disappointed too; I spent the summer in the Hamptons with my father's business partner's family. My mother felt it was best for me to stay in the U.S. I really am very sorry." She explained, the lie she'd been repeating all summer rolling off her tongue so easily she almost believed it herself.

"Oh well you were missed!" Sian's mother piped in smiling at the blonde teen. "Maybe you could join us next summer before you girls disappear off to college?" she proposed reaching out to put her arm around her daughter. Nina watched them; envy flooding her body, her mother could barely stand to be in the same room as her most of the time.

"Well darling we'll let you unpack and we'll just grab the rest of your bags and boxes from the car." Sian's parents told her as they turned to leave the room.

"I was so glad when I saw we got the same room as last year." Sian mentioned as she started to unpack one of her bags.

"Ha yeah I bet you were!" Nina laughed glancing over at her friend from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Just what are you implying Blondie?" the small girl asked as she pulled a bunch of clothes already on hangers from the bag.

"I'm not _implying_ anything!" Nina replied emphasising the word 'implying'. "I'm saying you're happy you won't need to find a new hiding place for your weed." She told her raising an eyebrow daring her to disagree. "You already know that the vent under my bed is the perfect spot."

"Yeah, yeah like you're so against smoking a bit of weed once in a while." Sian accused but she was smiling broadly. "Now shut up my parents will be back any second."

Conceding Nina rose from her spot and made her way over to the box Sian's dad had left by the door. "You want some help unpacking?" She asked

"Eh…" the other girl turned to her, "maybe you should finish unpacking your own crap first?" she suggested jutting her chin towards the pile of unpacked boxes sitting by Nina's desk.

"What? I got bored." the blonde explained defensively.

"Just unpack your shit." Sian demanded, "You're messing with the feng shui."

"Feng shui? Seriously Sian? Jumping on that bandwagon now?" She teased her.

"Oh screw off!" Sian laughed. "Stop procrastinating."

"Ladies, ladies." the voice of Mr Andrews interrupted the squabbling girls. "Play nice." he smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were sisters."

"You certainly bicker like them." Sian's mom added. "Okay now that the peace has been restored we're going to head off."

"Eh guys..." Sian looked around confused, "what about all my stuff?" She asked noticing their empty hands.

"Oh honey we ran into two lovely boys, very handsome may I add." Mrs Andrews giggled and the girls looked at each other in surprise. "Who very kindly offered to carry the rest of the boxes up for us." She continued.

"And who might they have been mother?" Sian asked raising a disgusted eyebrow at her mom.

But before the older woman could answer they were interrupted by the arrival of the two boys in question entering the room weighed down by boxes.

"Pogue, Caleb." Sian exclaimed happily. "How are you guys? I'm so sorry that my parents made you heft all my stuff up here." She apologised.

"Hey Sian, no problem at all," Caleb smiled broadly at the girl. "Where do you want us to put these?" he asked before greeting Nina as well.

"Anywhere will do!" Sian replied feeling guilty that her parents had roped the boys into the heavy lifting.

"Hey Sian how was your summer?" Pogue asked as he followed Caleb's lead in putting the boxes he was carrying down on the floor. "Hey Nina," he added, "nice tan." He goaded the pale blonde.

"Thanks Pogue, I've been working on it all summer." Nina replied sarcastically.

"Okay kids we're going to head off." Mr Andrews interrupted, "Please refrain from killing each other until we've left the state girls, that way they can't expect us to come back." he joked.

Hugging both girls' goodbye Sian's parents took off leaving the teens to catch up.

"So seriously, how were your summers?" Pogue asked making himself comfortable in Sian's desk chair. "I mean obviously Nina spent hers locked in a dark room, terrified of direct sunlight in case she caught fire. But Sian you look like you had a good break!" Pogue smiled expectantly at the two girls.

"Hardy har har. Fuck you!" Nina replied sarcastically as she unpacked her books onto the shelf set up between the two girls desks, "Seriously Pogue, vampire references, what are you a preteen girl?" but she smiled at him as she teased him.

"I think you look nice Nina," Caleb chipped in amicably trying to keep the peace as he saw Pogue go to reply. "So what did you guys get up to?" he tried again.

"I was in France with the family." Sian answered. "It was beautiful," she told them. "How about you guys? Did you get out of Ipswich at all?"

"Nah not really," Pogue answered for them. "We both stuck around. We went up to Boston a few times, headed to the beach as much as possible and threw a couple of pretty good parties". He summarised "Blondie?" He turned expectantly to Nina.

"Hamptons," she replied. "With my dad's friend's family." she smiled, telling the same lie for the second time in an hour; Sian merely raised an eyebrow at her but she gave an almost invisible shake of her head, she didn't want to get into it right then.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Nina asked changing the subject. "You still have three more days of freedom." She reminded them.

"Oh Reid mentioned the class schedules were in." Caleb explained, "So we were just picking ours up, have you got yours yet?" He asked. "We should sort out our study schedule for the semester Nina."

"Oh, no. I hadn't even thought about that." Nina said. "We should go get ours." She suggested turning to her friend, smiling when she caught her staring at Pogue.

"Yeah, we'll leave you girls to finish unpacking." Pogue told them as he rose from the chair. "I do not envy you having to unpack all this stuff." he laughed. "So will we see you at the party tomorrow?" He asked

Nina looked questioningly to Sian who nodded excitedly. "I guess you will."

"Cool see you then girls." Caleb said as he walked out the door.

"Later ladies." Pogue called over his shoulder as he followed his friend.

"Jesus Sian." Nina exclaimed the minute the door shut behind the two boys, "You've got some drool on your chin." she laughed.

"What? He's a babe." Sian said defensively. "Did you see those muscles flexing as he carried the boxes in?"

"Seriously Sian? It's Pogue!" Nina laughed.

"But he's so pretty to look at."

"He's dating Kate," Nina said slowly, "you know , your friend!" Nina explained as if to a child.

"I'm aware of that, as long as I look but don't touch its grand."

"Man you need to get laid." Nina replied. "Come on you spent the summer on the French Riviera, the perfect place for a summer fling, all those yachts and hunky men and gold _Lamé_ bikinis. So much potential!"

"Well there was this one guy. He could do this amazing thing with his tongue." the brunette sighed dreamily as she remembered. "But what do you know? You're the one who hasn't gotten any action in how long now…?" She questioned. "Oh that can be my new project."

"I think I'm okay." Nina replied defensively. "I do alright…."

"Sure sure." The other girl replied condescendingly. "I mean come on you're practically a nun."

"Shut up and let's go get our timetables."

"Fine but we are going to discuss this at a later date. Just wait for me a minute, I wanna put one more thing away." Sian said indicating Nina's bed as she held up the well-worn box where she stored her weed. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, go ahead." she told her turning back to the box she was attempting to and failing at unpacking.

"Ha!" she heard Sian exclaim from behind her suddenly and turned to see the small girl on her knees by her bed. "Seemingly I spoke too soon, you've been holding out on me!" She accused before holding up what was obviously a pair of Reid's boxers.

Nina just stared at her, fucking Garwin, what was he thinking leaving those in her room, she didn't even know when they'd been left there, it could have been any stage over the past week, he could have fucking mentioned it.

Sian just raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked defensively. "They're mine," she told her. "I like to sleep in them; they're super comfy!" she explained standing up and grabbing the offending article from her and hoping Sian bought it.

"I've roomed with you for three years now, and you have never once worn men's shorts as ." Sian told her.

"So I started doing it over the summer, I have a few pairs packed in one of these boxes. You should try it." she suggested trying to think on her feet. "Now come on we need to go." She said heading for the door hoping she could distract her friend along the way.

* * *

"Sian seriously shut up." Nina gritted out just making Sian laugh even more.

"What you suddenly feel shame?" she asked glancing sideways at the blonde, finally noticing the glare being thrown at her. "What?" she asked, good natured ribbing was the basis of their friendship. It's what they bonded over when they first lived together.

Nina merely nodded towards the oncoming boys. "Oh, good call, last thing you want is Reid Garwin knowing what you sleep in, or don't for that matter!" Sian nodded in understanding.

It made Nina feel guilty, she obviously didn't care if Reid overheard this conversation for the reasons Sian thought i.e. Garwin is a leach. It was because she didn't want to give him or Tyler for that matter any chance to give away the secret. Sian may be making jokes now but she was an astute girl and would grow suspicious. Keeping stuff from Sian made her sick to the stomach, but this was how she was raised, other people did not need to know your business.

"Simms, Garwin." Sian's greeting interrupted her thoughts and she noticed they'd stopped in front of the teens.

"Hey guys," Nina said in reply to the greeting she somehow managed to tune out. She noticed Reid watching her, his fingers playing with his bottom lip as it so often did; she felt her body heat up slightly at the sight. He merely raised an eyebrow at her like he could read her thoughts.

Shaking her head she tuned back into the conversation going on between Tyler and Sian.

"Yeah it was great," Sian was saying, "though my grandma wasn't able to fly out to join us which was disappointing." Nina looked at her friend making a note to ask her about that later when they were alone, she knew how close the Andrews family was and for her to miss a vacation was not a good sign.

"So when did you get back Tiny?" Reid asked laughing when Sian punched him hard in the arm. She did not appreciate the nick name

"Only about an hour ago." she told him. "We were just picking up our schedules."

"Oh yeah?" Reid asked a slight smirk gracing his lips "you guys happy with them?"

Both Tyler and Nina looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah," Sian replied, "I finally get to ditch Matters class. I've hated it since freshman year, he's so boring."

"Cool," Reid replied before reaching out and grabbing the schedule that Nina was holding. Pursuing it he smirked. "Looks like we have a few classes together Del." he said using the nickname most of the senior year referred to her by.

She looked at him. "Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah study hall Monday and Friday and double gym last thing on a Wednesday. Oh and look we're in AP English together. "

"What?" she asked grabbing back her schedule to look at it again, she'd never shared that class with Reid, she'd had Dr. Edwards the last few years, and he was awful, he gave no scope for creativity or discussion, he was ancient and was only still teaching because he'd been there so long.

"Yeah you're in with Prof. Channing now." He told her.

"Oh I didn't notice, that's weird, I didn't think they'd change me out of Edwards's class for senior year. Consistency and all that." she looked at Reid suspiciously as he continued to smirk at her, he looked too damn happy for her liking. They shared a lot more classes than any previous year, and had the same lunch period now

Tyler looked between the two blondes suspiciously. "Yeah I didn't think they generally let people change in senior year." He said looking straight at Reid. "But guess it's a good thing, I know how much you hate that class. Right Nina?"

"Yeah it's good. I really wasn't looking forward to it. So its great news really." Though she had a feeling Reid had something to do with it, whether he pulled strings with the administration or if it was something else she wasn't sure.

"So are you girls going to the party tomorrow night?" Tyler changed the subject though made a mental note to ask his friend about it later.

"Yep we'll be there." Nina and Sian nodded. "We get back to packing , we'll see you guys then." they told them, waving goodbye and heading back to the dorms , while the boys headed for the pool.

* * *

Shifting the bag on her shoulder into a more comfortable position Nina knocked on the door in front of her hoping that one of the boys was in.

As the door opened she looked around the hallway quickly to make sure no one was there to see her and pushed past the blonde and made her way into the room.

"I need your boxers," Nina told him matter of factly without uttering a greeting.

Reid raised an eyebrow at her. "Someone sounds a bit desperate."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Seriously Reid did you really just say that?" she demanded but she wasn't angry just resigned, it was Reid after all, she moved to sit on his bed.

"I'm just calling it how I see it." He told her shutting the door behind her and turning to join her. "Am I wrong because I do believe it's your turn to beg?" he smirked at her.

"Eh guys…" Tyler interrupted, from where he was sitting reading a book on his bed, he decided to speak up before things could get too out of hand, "I just want to point out I'm right here, so if Reid could possibly keep all his clothes on; that would be great. In fact it would be even better if you would sit at opposite sides of the room."

Nina turned to the brunette momentarily confused. "What?" She asked, "Oh no. Tyler I didn't mean it like that." She explained ignoring Reid as he let out a sound of disappointment. "It's just that your IDIOT of a roommate," she started to explain jutting her chin in Reid's direction to emphasise her point. He looked back at her confused but resigned to his fate, he had no idea what he'd done to earn the moniker this time but he probably deserved it. "left an item of clothing behind in my room and Sian found it, so now she is under the impression that I've taken up sleeping in boxers. So Reid here I am, hand some over. I need to corroborate my story."

Reid laughed but made his way towards his chest of drawers doing what she asked.

"This isn't funny, she thinks I'm sleeping with someone." Nina whined making him laugh harder. "Stop laughing." She demanded to no success.

"Eh Nina…you are sleeping with someone." Tyler piped in.

"Not the point Tyler. She' not meant to know that."

"And why is that exactly?" He asked. "Why am I the only one privy to this knowledge?"

"Because you were sent to the stationary closet last year and walked in on us," Reid reminded him helpfully from where he was leaning against his drawers. "Remember, I had her up against the…."

"Reid" the other two teens shouted together cutting him off disgusted looks on both their faces.

"I was just reminding him." he shrugged a smirk gracing his face.

"Shut it." Nina replied she had no other response to that.

Moving on Tyler stood from his bed and reached for a book on his shelf, "Hey Nina, while you're here, this is the book I was telling you about, I think you'll like it." He told her handing it to her.

"Thanks Tyler." She replied, "I'll try and get to it between the prescribed reading for English!" she smiled at the brunette, he really was a sweetheart, he'd mentioned the book to her months ago and she'd completely forgotten she'd asked to borrow it. "Speaking of English," she said turning to Reid again as a thought popped into her head, "You did something to my timetable didn't you?" Nina demanded her eyes narrowing at the boy in front of her.

He shook his head, "No what could I have done?" he asked her. "I don't have control over what classes you get."

"Meh yeah I don't believe you but I have no proof." She continued to glare at him for a second though, she knew he had some part in her new schedule, she just didn't know exactly what he had done. "I better go, I need to put a wash on. Sian thinks I'm doing laundry!" Nina said giving up; she turned to leave the room saying goodbye to Tyler on her way out.

"Sorry about that Tyler," she apologised. "The last thing you need is to listen to Reid and I go at it!" she continued.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on, you know what I meant. What are you four?" She defended. Reid merely snickered in the background.

"Don't worry about it," Tyler laughed. "But I have to put it out there that you two have the weirdest relationship ever."

Nina smiled, "We're not in a relationship."

"See you guys." she smiled at Reid as she left but he was too busy staring at Tyler to notice.

Stepping into the hallway she stopped and turned back popping her head back in the still open door. "Reid," she said drawing his attention to her, from where he seemed to be glaring at his best friend. "Thanks by the way, I really hated Dr. Edwards's class. "

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he shrugged at her not giving anything away but he returned her smile.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Except for the obvious.

Sorry for the delay!

Also having problems with page breaks so using (===BREAK===) for one part of the chapter. sorry that it doesnst flow great.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sian gripped Nina's hand tightly as they made their way through the woods towards the clearing where the end of summer party was always held, the smaller girl was not a fan of the woods, she was a city girl through and through and resented the fact they had to take the dark secluded track leading from where Nina had parked her car. She never parked where the other kids from the academy did, some drunken fool was bound to scratch her car and her 1953 Chevrolet Corvette was her baby. Her father was a classic car fiend and had bought her the convertible for her 16th birthday, being rich definitely had its perks. It wasn't the classic white that was associated with the rare model but rather had been repainted a deep blue almost navy by a prior owner, she wasn't about to complain though.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Sian asked her as they weaved their way in the direction of the pounding music of the party. "Will I drive home?" she asked reaching out her hand for the keys without waiting for her friends answer. Nina dropped the keys into the outstretched hand of her friend; Sian was one of the few people allowed to drive it other than Nina herself.

"Thanks." Nina told her, happy that she could drink without worrying about driving. "If we lose each other or there is any trouble let's just meet back at the car. Will you be able find your way back there okay?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah, I've done it a million times before, don't worry and there won't be any trouble come on show a little faith!" she replied.

"Famous last words Sian." Nina laughed grabbing her hand and dashing towards the bright lights that had broken the tree line ahead of them. "I'm ready to dance!" she shouted as the music got inordinately loud.

* * *

She felt buzzed as she wandered around the edge of the clearing letting the shadows of the trees obscure her from her classmates, they weren't paying any attention to her but she still liked to be able to people watch in private, she laughed to herself realising how creepy that sounded. Yeah the beer was definitely going to her head. Her smile faltered as she spied Sian dancing with a tall tanned boy, Damon, he was a local who had caught her eye the previous term, he wasn't exactly known for his good reputation with girls but Sian liked him a lot and who was she to talk anyway!

She sat down on the soft grass tipping the rest of her drink back. She felt rather than saw someone appear beside her and knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Nina." he purred his lips right against her ear as he joined her on the grass and handed her another bright red cup .

She smelled the drink before taking a sip. "Hey Reid." she replied but didn't turn towards him.

"Scared I'd roofied it?" Reid asked sounding mildly affronted.

"Scared it was some sugary alcopop more like." She replied, "Come on Reid we both know you don't need any help getting me on my back!" she told him taking another gulp.

"Ha." Reid barked out. "Aren't you scared someone might hear you Nina, and learn our deep dark secret?" He asked derisively before shotgunning the rest of his drink.

"No one is paying us any attention, so no need to worry Garwin." She replied just as sarcastically

"I wasn't." he mumbled under his breath before standing and turning to face her raising an eyebrow at her. She merely pulled herself to her feet and spun towards the forest.

Smiling she moved further into the shadows pushing past the tree line and into the dark wood, she felt Reid's large hand wrap around hers and it made her want to sigh, it shouldn't be comforting but it was.

Reid dropped her hand as they cleared the tree line and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her body close to him.

"You look good tonight Nina." he told her as they continued to wander further into the forest. He eyed the oversized t-shirt she was sporting as a dress approvingly; he particularly appreciated her long bare legs ending in a pair of black leather ankle boots.

She stopped and leaned in to kiss him her teeth biting down gently on his lower lip.

"Thanks Garwin." She smiled as she pulled away but he just leaned down to kiss her again, growling when she pulled away teasingly.

"Nina …" he warned but she just grinned at him before moving forward again bringing them further and further from the party.

She didn't make it very far before he spun her pushing her roughly up against the trunk of a tree.

"It's not fair to tease." He growled in her ear, before biting down on the lobe making her shiver. He kissed down her throat sucking and biting at the delicate skin.

Nina's heart began beating rapidly as she became lost in Reid's hot lips running over the delicate skin her neck; shock waves ran up her spine as he moved his hands up and down her sides. She raised her hands from his chest wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, hard. Her body was desperate for more of him and needed to be as close to him as possible.

She could feel his smirk pressed against her lips as he sensed her desperation, but she knew he wanted her just as badly as he pushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance.

She felt his hands running up and down her thighs his fingertips brushing lightly over the edge of her dress to the smooth skin of her thighs making her dress rise more and more with each sweep exposing more and more skin to his wandering hands and making her sigh in desire. The calloused tips of his fingers were a distinct contrast to the soft skin they were brushing over. She felt him thrust his hips into hers and felt the distinctive and familiar bulge press against her core causing her to gasp again. Reid pulled away smiling down at her knowingly before suddenly lifting her from the ground forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he began to slowly thrust against her through the barrier of their clothes, he let out a deep growl as she thrust back against him causing him to drop his head into the hollow of collar bone, his lips gliding along the small amount of exposed skin available to him as they continued there ministrations.

She felt him unwrap her legs from his hips but was too worked up to comprehend his actions when suddenly she felt his fingers push past her panties and plunge into her soaking folds making her gasp in pleasure. His fingers slid in and out of her finding a rhythm as he pressed and stroked her clit driving her crazy, she threw her head back against the tree he still had her pressed against as she tried to control her moans. She could feel the pleasure building and knew she was moments from cumming and wanted to share her pleasure with him, pulling together all the control she could muster she reached for the button on his jeans but he pushed her fingers away, she was too week to fight him and merely moaned out his name as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"No baby , this is for you." Reid whispered as he continued to stroke her. "Don't worry about me, I wanna see you cum." He smirked down at her.

"Mmmm Reid." Nina whimpered as she finally reached her climax, sagging against him as he continued to thrust into her prolonging her pleasure.

Smiling against his chest Nina slowly came back to reality. She reached her arms around his shoulders and hugged his body to hers tightly, trying to express what she couldn't say out loud.

"We better head back." Reid said after a few minutes of embracing, he loosened his grip on her and dropped a gentle kiss on her swollen lips, Nina smiled at him and pulled him in trying to deepen the kiss which he readily reacted to.

"Come on," he said again as he pulled away, "if you don't stop now I'm not going to be able to walk away." He told her grudgingly.

"You gonna come over later?" Nina asked him as she ran a hand through her hair trying to smooth it down after the havoc Reid's fingers had wreaked on it during his ministrations. "I owe you one…"

"What about Sian?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her back towards the clearing.

"Did you not see her with Damon?" she asked, "there is no way she is staying at spencer tonight, I just hope she makes it in time for classes on Monday this time!" she laughed as they made their way back to the loud party.

(===BREAK===)

He smiled grimly to himself as he watched the two blondes walk away from the small clearing, he hadn't been there long enough to see their faces but he knew that bright blond hair. He hadn't officially met the other teen but he'd been watching him along with the others. That's how he knew that what he'd just come upon was going to be very useful in the future. There was no way this little tryst was a first, he was too comfortable with the girl. He had the leverage he needed on at least one of them, just the other three to go and then he could start to put his plan into action.

(===BREAK===)

"Kira, hey." Nina greeted sullenly; her good mood took a nose dive at the very sight of the girl.

"Oh my god Sian, Nina how are you two?" Kira asked in a high pitched squeal and reached in to hug them.

"I'm good." Nina replied looking at her like she was crazy no one should ever be able to make that noise. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I've had like five drinks," she responded tipsily. "I'm waiting for Aaron, he said he'd be here, he was meant to bring me but I guess there was a change of plan…" Kira frowned before taking a large gulp from her red cup.

"I eh… think you've had enough there Kira." Nina told the girl, "You want me to get you some water."

"I'm fine." the girl snapped back her mood turning sour suddenly.

But Sian shook her head indicating she'd go pick the other girl up a bottle of water, she took off before Nina could offer to go in her stead.

"O-kaaay…" Nina said searching her mind for something to say; Kira and her didn't have a whole lot in common. "Sooo how was your summer?" she asked hoping it was a neutral enough topic.

"Oh it was great; Aaron took me to his place on the cape. It was beautiful." Kira replied wistfully, seemingly back in a good mood. Man the girl could snap back quickly Nina thought to herself. "Oh and I went to New York a couple of times, the shopping was amazing."

"Cool, cool." Nina replied, she had nothing else to say to the girl and Kira wasn't one to be interested in others unless she was competing with them or gossiping about them.

"Actually I thought I saw you when I was there." Kira told her, a ponderous look on her face. "I saw someone who looked really like you walking up the steps of the met one day." She said looking questioningly at Nina,

Nina shook her head. "Wasn't me I wasn't in Manhattan this summer." She told her, but Nina was worried, it probably was her that Kira had seen and she could only guess who was with her, either answer had the potential to cause serious trouble for her.

"Hmm, yeah are you sure?" the other girl asked staring at her in confusion. "It looked really like you. Actually now that I think about it, it had to be you, you were wearing that dress you love, you know the yellow one, isn't that vintage? Like who else would have it?"

"Yeah it is." Nina gritted out. "But it wasn't me." She knew exactly what day Kira was talking about; she'd had no reason but to think about it fondly up to this point. Well not anymore she thought a little panicked.

The drunken girl continued to stare at her. "It had to be, why are you denying it? "And then something seemed to click and her drunk eyes suddenly slid into focus. "Oh my god you were there with someone. I saw him, some blond guy. Who was it? Are you seeing someone, is he like married or something? Is that why you don't want to admit it was you?"

"Kira I will only say this one more time. IT WAS NOT ME!" Nina bit out hoping her repeated denials would convince the girl, she really did not want to use her other option. She should have known someone would see her, it had to happen, she just couldn't believe her luck, it would have to be Kira the school fucking gossip wouldn't it.

Kira's eyes widened. "It was Reid Garwin wasn't it, I'd know that hair anywhere, I can't believe I didn't realise that before, oh my god, you can deny it all you want but it so was. And you were holding hands. Are you sleeping with Garwin?" Kira laughed. "That's unexpected." She finished smiling broadly at the blonde, though it had a malicious tinge to it.

Nina grimaced. Great. She thought to herself. She'd have to deal with this situation, and fast. Looking over Kira's shoulder she noticed Sian weaving her way back through the crowd of teens. She had about two minutes to fix this. She was out of options. Denial wasn't going to work. Whatever about Reid and their relationship coming out in the open, she did not need her mother finding out she spent her summer in Manhattan rather than on long island like she'd told her, it would cause hell for her and her father.

Placing her hand on Kiras arm she looked directly into the other girls eyes, she found it easier to control people when she had direct contact.

"It wasn't me Kira, I was not in Manhattan this summer, you did not see me and Reid Garwin together. It was just some blond girl who looked similar to me, you were too far away to see." She repeated the same sentence three more times, noticing the brunette's eyes getting steadily hazier and hazier and knew it was working.

Kira looked at her blankly at for a few seconds and she let go of her arm

"So how was your vacation?" Kira asked her and Nina sighed in relief.

She smiled at the other girl. "It was good." she told her. But her voice sounded weak. She felt dizzy, she was out of practice. Her head started to hurt but it was fine though, she didn't stand out amongst the drunken crowd. "I spent it in the Hamptons, totally relaxing." She told the girl. Kira smiled but looked confused for a second before shaking her head.

"That's cool, well Aaron took me to his place on the cape. It was beautiful." She repeated the same line from earlier, "oh and I went to New York shopping. Wow déjà vu, I feel like we've had this conversation already, I guess we all need to stop talking about our summer vacays huh?"

"Yeah." Nina nodded absentmindedly, her head was pounding. "That's probably not gonna happen for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah probably!" Kira looked bored. "Well I'm gonna go." She told her. "See you in class."

"Yeah bye." Nina nodded before closing her eyes.

"Hey where's Kira gone?" Sian broke through her thoughts. "I got her water."

"She went to go talk to someone more entertaining."

Nina wasn't really paying attention to her friend she was looking over Sian's shoulder where some guy she'd never seen before was staring straight at her, a blank stare like he was trying to figure her out, it made her shiver, when he noticed her looking at him he smiled widely before raising two fingers to his forehead in a salute.

That was weird she thought to herself before tuning back into Sian.


End file.
